1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the surgical treatment of isolated articular chondral defects and, more specifically, to methods and instruments for replacement of articular cartilage in the knee using grafts harvested from a partial distal allograft femur or condyle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods and apparatus for surgical treatment of isolated articular chondral defects by autograft and allograft transplantation are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,919,196, 6,591,581, and 6,592,588, having common assignment with the present application.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art procedure for obtaining an allograft hemi-condyle for use in an osteochondral repair procedure. A cadaveric distal femur 10 is cut into two hemi-condylar portions 12 and 14. Disadvantageously, harvesting of bone material from the allograft hemi-condyle leaves significant portions of the hemi-condyle as waste. In addition, hemi-condyles do not provide an intact trochlear region. Repair of defects in the trochlear region requires whole distal femurs, which results in further, significant tissue loss since residual condyles are discarded.
Cutting the distal femur into partial condyles would provide a more efficient use of the distal femur. Reducing the size of the partial condyles also facilitates processing of the allogeneic graft material. Processing of the allogeneic material is facilitated, for example, by increasing available surface area for graft cleaning, and reducing blood and lipid residuals that may impact negatively the viability of chondrocytes, an important factor in procedure outcome.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a method and system for creating and utilizing partial allograft femurs or condyles in the repair of isolated chondral defects.